Tsuchikage, a new reign
by Justhere101
Summary: When Konoha is attacked, Tsunade has no choice but to look for one she lost 8 years ago. Will this person help or will he turn his back on his so-called precious people.


I Do Not own Naruto Franchise, Squats in a corner and cries with a Hinata doll in hand.

(Takes place after the Sauske retrieval mission)

Key:

"Hi, I'm Naruto"- regular speech

"I want Ramen"- regular thoughts/flashback no jutsu

"**Boogally Woogally**"- Demon/Summon/Jutsu Speech

"_**I want some Human**_"- Demon/Summon Thoughts

"Hey look I talked"- Narrator

( ) Separator

"Hokage-Sama we are in trouble, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Otogakure, and Amegakure are attacking us with mulitiple regiments of shinobi and kunoichi" screamed Iruka as he busted into the Hokage's office.

Iruka has been promoted to the Head of the Defense Counsel. Over the course of 8 years he had been promoted to jounin and gave up his academy job to work full time again. He started working so hard after the "incident". What incident was this, the banishment of one Uzumaki Naruto.

How did this happen, well, their won't be a boring flashback but after the Sauske Retrieval the counsel charged Naruto with various charges which brought him to be banished from Konohagakure No Sato, after Naruto had brought back the bastard, the Third's Law was abolished and everyone learned of Uzumaki Naruto, The Reincarnate Kyuubi.

"Well Iruka call upon our allies upon our Allies, send Akamichi Choji to Sunagakure to ask for their aid, meanwhile dispatch Sakura and Kakashi to Takigakure for relief since they are on friendly terms with the countries leader, send off Uchiha Sauske to Nami no Kuni to ask Daimyo Tazuna Nami for his assistance, also send Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and yourself to search for Uzumaki Naruto because I'm going to pardon him of his crimes." Said Tsunade with a serious tone, "He has been spotted in Iwagakure according to Jiraya, and since none of you were old enough to fight besides Gai who was on the Kumo frontlines you shouldn't have any problems getting into the village."

"Hai," Iruka said and Shushined out of the room. Tsunade thought to herself _"Son, please come home, I need your help for this one."_

(In Iwagakure, 6 day later)

A blonde haired, blue eyed 23 years old was in an old house that more resembled a clan estate in Iwagakure no Sato. It had a beautiful view of the valley below since it was stationed on a tall mountain, but the sight was still breath taking. He was writing a scroll that was yellowed and had some stains of what looked like Ramen. He had very sloppy handwriting, he finished and yawned, that was when he was ambushed by multiple Konoha-nin.

"What do you want" the blonde haired man said, I'm surprised Konoha is assassinating me.

"Naruto, you are coming with us, you have been pardoned by the Hokage, please come back Nee-Chan" said Konohamaru in a pleading voice.

"Sorry I can't" Naruto said with little interest. "I have a previous commitment"

"What would that commitment be Naruto-san" Iruka replied

"Nothing big, I'm just the Godaime Tsuchikage." Naruto grinned as everyone sweat dropped and fell to the floor anime style, twitching.

Authors Note:

This will not be a clone of "Mizukage" by: Dragon6, you will see the differences in the near future.

The neutral major countries are Bird Country, Kusagakure, Tea Country, Yukigakure, and for now Iwagakure

Review! Review! Review!, If I don't get review's what's the point of updating.

Translations:

Hokage: The Leader of Konohagakure, Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage

Kumogakure: The Hidden Clouds Village

Kirigakure: The Hidden Mist Village

Otogakure: The Hidden Sound Village

Amegakure: The Hidden Rain Village

Sunagakure: The Hidden Sand Village

Takigakure: The Hidden Watterfall Village

Iwagakure: The Hidden Earth Village

Shushin no Jutsu: Teleportation Technique

Tsuchikage: The Leader of the Earth Country, Naruto is the Fifth

Godaime: Fifth Leader

Mizukage: The Leader of the Water Country

Kusagakure: The Hidden Grass Village

Yukigakure: The Hidden Snow Village

(Remember Review)


End file.
